ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Tired Business Men
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Anthony Mack and Charles Oelze Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: May 15, 1927 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Andrew Shuford * Elmer Lowry * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jannie Hoskins * Jay Smith * Jean Darling (actress) * Jimsy Boudin * Johnny Aber * Joseph Cobb * Peggy Eames (actress) * Robert Mallon * Robert Young * William Butts - according to Maltin and Bann Supporting Cast * Charles A. Bachman - Police Officer * Silas D. Wilcox - Police Officer The Short Plot: The gang has turned an old barn into the "Manhattan Club." Something that the club members all take joy in is initiating new members with a series of painful and embarrassing pranks. Meanwhile, Joe Cobb has moved into the neighborhood, and Joe's dad becomes the new neighborhood cop. Joe wanders into the barn, and the kids decide to let him join the club. However after they put him through the initiation process, they promptly reject him. The kids decide to follow Joe back to his house and taunt him. But their plans change when they learn that Joe's dad is a cop. Ready for revenge, Joe heads back to the barn and brings his father's police whistle with him. He puts the gang through the same initiation rites, and even gets a little more creative with them. Meanwhile, the police are after a criminal named Blow-'em-up Baker, who takes refuge in the barn. The cops arrive in pursuit of Baker, but the Rascals think the police are after them. They try to fight off the cops, and in the process wind up exposing Baker. After Baker is turned over to the police, Joe and his new friends are treated to ice cream cones by Joe's father. Quotes: * "- I gotta new electric hootnanny. To initiate members. --" Jackie ** "- I wish we had somebody to initiate right now - an orphan --" Jay * "- You're a back-slider! We'll foller you to the end o' the world for this! --" Jay * "- Let's write him a note. Scare all his fat off. --" Jackie * "- Aw, I bet my old man can lick his old man! --" Jackie * "- He say he gonna whissle the whole police force after us! --" Farina * "- We'll hide here till it's dark. An' then go to Mexico. --" Jackie * "- Open this door. Or I'll whissle my whissle! --" Joe ** "- There ain't nobody here. --" Skooter * "- I'm a nervous wreck --" Bobby * "- They'll hang us anyway - We might as well die fightin'--" Jackie Notes/Trivia: * Robert F. McGowan was on vacation during this short. His nephew, Robert A. McGowan, instead directed under the name Anthony Mack. * Joe had previously been initiated into the gang's club in Lodge Night. The idea of the gang mistakenly thinking that the police are pursuing them had previously been used in A Quiet Street, and would later be used in Good Bad Boys. * Anthony Mack fired Jay Smith during the filming of the pool table scene because he stirred a chicken by rolling a pool ball at them. He was later retrieved by a studio representative to finish the short while riding home on his bike. Sequence * Previous Short: Love My Dog * Next Short: Baby Brother ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1927 Category: Club-Related Shorts Category: Criminal-Related Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts